The invention relates generally to mechanical device, and more specifically, to an apparatus, system, and method for clamping, cutting, forming (crimping), gripping, and/or turning a material in confined and limited-access spaces.
Pliers have existed for centuries as a simple hand tool. Normal pliers can be described as having a set of tongs connected to a set of handles by a pivot pin. As the handles are separated, the tongs spread apart, and vice versa. Generally, the tongs are shorter than the handles so that the principle of leverage can be used to multiply the user-applied force to the force of the tongs operating on a target.
More advanced pliers use levers around the pivot point to further multiply the force and motion of the handles to the tongs. The tongs can be shaped to either squeeze, form, deform, cut, shear, emboss, or simply hold the target; i. e. perform an intended function. One skilled in the art would know that the handles can be operated by a human or a machine. One skilled in the art would know that handles and tongs can be shaped variously and made from various materials. A normal pliers"" tong and handle are formed from the same piece of metal for strength reasons, although there are advanced pliers that use gears, springs, and levers, with or without locking mechanisms, to provide other advantages. Other pliers use a general purpose shank on which specific-purpose heads and dies are mounted, thus forming a tong.
In operation, the pliers are opened to the point where the tongs can fit around the target, positioned such that the tongs are placed at the desired point around the target, and then closed to perform their intended function. The work is accomplished during the final operation, the stroke wherein the handles are closed and thus the tongs. In normal pliers, this can be called a fixed or single stroke; the tongs go from opened to closed as the user makes a single stroke on the handles to close them.
In certain real world situations where the operating space is confined (narrow), the pliers cannot be sufficiently opened to fit around the target. In these situations, the pliers are useless and the space must be modified to allow pliers operation, or the target relocated to a more favorable location. Since the principle of leverage is used and in reality the tongs are connected to the handle at the pivot point, there is a fixed ratio between the angle formed by the handles and that formed by the tongs. If levers are used around the pivot point, there is a linear relationship between the angles. One skilled in the art would know that gears, springs or other mechanisms could be used to transfer the force from the handles to the tongs, resulting in some ratio of movement.
A target is of some width, and the plier""s tongs must be separated to fit around the target""s initial size. Since there is a relationship between the angles, in order to fit the tongs around some target, the handles have to be spread apart some corresponding distance. As the handles spread, their motion follows an arc. In order to operate, this arc, and the path resulting from the motion of the handles, generally should be unobstructed. Sometimes, obstructions may be overcome, however, by partially completing the action with one stroke, opening the pliers, and repeating the operation on the other side of the obstacle. However, that may not always be the case.
Pliers become useless and cannot perform their intended function when these obstructions prevent any of the steps in operation, which include the opening of the pliers, the positioning of the opened pliers, or the complete closing action of the tongs/handles. A device for manipulating a target that is located in a confined space is provided for the purpose of gripping, forming (with or without dies), deforming/cutting, or turning the target. Moreover, conditions may arise that prevent the positioning of the pliers such that the tongs cannot be placed around the target, perhaps due to a comer or tight space that blocks the handles at the end point or some midpoint. Furthermore, conditions may arise that prevent the closing of the handles and therefore the complete operation of the pliers.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.
The present invention replaces one or both plier handles with a variable reversing ratchet and its operation, or a ratcheting operation, using a fixed ratchet. Further, the present invention changes the stroke operation of the pliers from a fixed stroke to a variable number of strokes to accomplish the work. Further, by introducing an additional pivot point, the relationship between the tong separation and handle separation changes from a ratio to a non-continuous function. By incorporating a ratchet into the handle, a unique device is formed that provides advantages over a normal pliers without sacrificing performance.
The present invention overcomes obstructing conditions in the real world by changing one or both handles such that the opening and/or closing action is not necessarily accomplished in a single stroke, but in multiple strokes. Further, each stroke does not have to follow the same arc; varying arcs can be used to avoid obstacles.
A preferred embodiment consists of a handle and shaft, pivot mechanism, ratchet receptacle bar, ratchet mechanism (socket wrench), and two tongs. One tong is connected to the handle, and the other tong is connected to the ratchet receptacle bar. The connected handle, tong, and shaft are joined to the ratchet receptacle bar and other tong at some point along their length by the pivot mechanism.